


The Latveria Mission

by CrowKing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Loki, One Shot, fic request, reader is an avenger, super jealous loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Fic Request: Loki x avengers/sheild agent!Reader , avengers have to go Latveria, plot being reader has to seduce Dr Doom to get further inside his castle. Loki being Loki gets very jealous and uncomfortable with the plan as it goes on. Loki won’t let go of reader once the mission is over. ,,, ps doom doesn’t know Reader is an avengers :D





	The Latveria Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: I totally deviated from the requested plot (didn’t notice until I was halfway through writing it dammit) but I hope the anon requester loves it anywayssss.

You touched the window to feel how cold it really was. Your fingers brushed against it leaving a trail behind. As you put your hand back in your lap, Wanda nudged you. Both of you looked over to Loki who was speaking to Vision about something about Earth.

“Nervous?” she asked. You shook your head. 

“Not as I was for my first mission. I know you have my back,” you told her.

“I’m glad you feel that way,” Wanda and you were quite similar in a lot of ways. Both of you came from countries on the brink of collapse, both of you were kidnapped and given powers, and both of you lost your siblings. Wanda lost her twin brother, you lost your older sister. Your mind flashed back to her death more than you’d like to admit. During those times, Wanda would nudge you out of it. 

It was no wonder why both of you were such good friends. 

“Darling, do you remember the plan?” Loki asked you, taking in your royal garb. You were disguised as a princess from another realm to entice Dr. Doom, the Supreme Lord of Latveria. Purple and gold adorned everything from your ears to your feet. 

“Be on good terms with Dr. Doom while Vision and Wanda explore Dr. Doom’s labs underneath the castle to find the War Clock.,” you said aloud. 

“You mean seduce him?” Vision corrected you. Loki flinched. When both of you were first briefed on the mission, Loki wasn’t completely on board with the idea. He argued that this Supreme Lord wouldn’t be easily seduced and it was unnecessary. However, your pseudonym was Aphrodite for a reason. 

“Remember, Dr. Doom is under the belief Y/N and I are here for diplomacy reasons. Both of you need to secure the War Clock before something unfolds,” Loki instructed. He adjusted his leather gloves and vibranium arm braces. Wanda and Vision nodded as they both headed towards the ship’s exit.

You waved to Wanda before the hatch opened, and she and Vision jumped through. The mission has begun. You looked to Loki who paced back and forth on the self-piloting ship. 

“Loki,” you reached out for his arm. “Tell me what’s on your mind.”

“This Supreme Lord is much more than a mortal man,” Loki started to explain. “His nation is disguised as a third-world country, and he possesses weapons and devices that use time travel and advanced science. They rival Wakanda.”

“What’s wrong with that?” the ship signaled it was preparing for landing. Loki and you took your seats while the ship started to land itself in the only airport Latveria had.

“I don’t know what this man is capable of,” Loki said. “I’m just concerned over your safety, love.” 

“You don’t need to be,” you held your hand over his. “I’m more than capable of handling myself. You know what I’m capable of.” Your hand started to glow with yellow and pink auras. You watched Loki’s face muscles relax and his eyes roll back. He deeply exhaled and sighed.

“Just because you’re able to calm me doesn’t mean that the thoughts go away,” Loki said. The wheels of the ship touched ground. “We need to be careful now. Dr. Doom is aware of your position with SHIELD, but not as an Avenger. Hide yourself as much as possible. If he discovers you, we will be compromised.” You nodded and both of you exited the ship.

You greeted by guards flanked on both sides with Dr. Doom and his associates behind him. His long green cape and hood reminded you of Loki’s, but his metal face told you that this was not Loki at all. He was something else entirely.

“Loki, Lady Y/N,” he greeted. “A pleasure to welcome you both to Latveria.”

“The pleasure is all ours, Dr. Doom,” Loki responded. “I’ve heard great things about your nation, including how beautifully scenic it is.” You looked around you. Loki was right. Despite the airport, there was rolling green hills and rich soil around you. You didn’t even want to look at the sky because everything was the ground filled you with a sense of awe.

“Not as scenic as the vision I see in front of me,” Dr. Doom said, looking at you. Loki sharply inhaled, already annoyed with the situation.

“Thank you, Dr—

“Call me Victor,” he nodded, taking your hand and covering it with his own. 

“Victor,” you said, smiling. “Thank you Victor.” Dr. Doom started to guide you towards his own fleet of vehicles. You noted that he didn’t let go of your hand just yet.

“I’ve heard of both of you,” Dr. Doom walked with you both, keeping you close and keeping Loki behind him. “Loki, your invasion on New York was impressive and well-led, despite your failure to capture it.”

You felt Loki’s aura tickle with anger and jealousy, but he kept his cool. “I prefer to see it as experience, Doctor. You must agree that failures do lead to success.”  
“I do,” Dr. Doom said. “Lady Y/N, I have heard that your contributions to SHIELD have pushed them forward towards their goals much faster than they anticipated.”

“Thank you for your kind words,” you smiled at him more, but genuinely this time. You’ve heard how truly awful he was to his own people, but you couldn’t help but to admire his manners and kindness to you. “Science and technology are both very important assets to me. After the accords, I wanted to secure the right people with the right tools they needed to defend ourselves with whatever comes our way.”

“Well said, my lady,” Dr. Doom put you in his own personal car, sitting next to you. Annoyed, Loki sat in the front seat and muttered his breath. You were impressed by the high tech vehicle, but you also noted that Dr. Doom’s own men did not share in his luxury.

“My lord,” driver greeted. “I am to take you back to the castle for lunch.” You slightly panicked, knowing fully well Wanda and Vision were underneath his castle currently securing the War Clock. An idea started to cook in your mind.

“Victor,” you put your hand on his knee. Loki saw that out of the corner of his eye, and he almost said something until you side-eyed him. “I must confess that I have never been to Latveria before.”

“We are a very private country. I’m sure you’re familiar with Wakanda.”

“Yes, and I would hate to waste a visit here by spending it inside your castle. I must admit, your nation’s landscape has enchanted me heart and soul.” You looked longingly out the window, making sure Dr. Doom saw you.

“I would hate to see you so unhappy, my lady,” Dr. Doom agreed. “Driver, take us to my mother’s park. We will have lunch there.” You smiled. The further away he was from his castle and resources, the smoother this mission would go. Seducing the Lord wasn’t hard at all. Then again, you made friends and lovers much easier than others. You were made that way.

Cynthia Von Doom Memorial Park sounded like something so cold and generic, but the park was anything but that. Flowers native to Latveria and Eastern Europe grew in tenfold. Benches craved and handmade from local carpenters were placed throughout the park. Children in simple clothing played around with toys and sticks. 

“This is beautiful, Victor,” you dress dragged along the path. Loki made it a point to stand on your other side, very closely. 

“Thank you. The memory of my mother is well and alive here. She loved to surround herself with beautiful things as do I,” he nodded to you.

“My mother was the same way,” Loki interjected. “She loved to surround herself with beautiful thing so such that she had multiple gardens and parks she looked over.”

“Your mother was the Queen of Asgard. She was allowed to have many luxuries. My mother was outcasted by her own people, this is the one luxury I can give her to honor her memory,” Dr. Doom said. You touched his arm.

“I’m so sorry about your mother,” you told him. Loki rolled his eyes. His impatience towards this entire thing was starting to show. You could feel his aura turning a darker shade of green. 

All three of you sat down at a quickly-prepared picnic in the park. The breeze kept you cool as you ate boiled potatoes and steamed vegetables with lamb. You looked on as Dr. Doom’s constituents bowed and praised him to his face even though you could see the fear behind his eyes. You quietly reminded yourself who you were really dealing with. 

“This weather agrees with you,” Dr. Doom complimented you. “Do you spend your days outside often?”

“As much as I can,’ you replied, taking a sip of the cool water in your cup.

“Latveria is known for our wonderful days such as this,” Dr. Doom took your hand again and caressed it. “I do hope you come visit more often. Although, we will work together in the future, I would prefer to keep you close company.” Loki’s eyes narrowed.

“Careful, Doctor,” Loki’s low voice warned. “Y/N is desired by many. You don’t wish to make enemies that quickly, do you?”

“Forgive me if I offend,” Dr. Doom said looking to you, not Loki. “You remind me of Helena. Her beauty and charm was so desired that she caused wars between nations.”

“Mind you, Doctor, many men have died for that cause. I trust you don’t want to share the same fate,” you watched Loki materialize a dagger behind him. You touched Loki’s arm and the same yellow and pink auras sunk inside him, calming him down.

“Perhaps a different subject then,” you said, trying to keep the peace. “Tell me your plans with our alliance, my lord.”

As Dr. Doom started to explain his goals with your new ‘allaince’, you looked over to Loki who kept a keen eye on his arm brace. Two different GPS points moved along a map on the brace. Dr. Doom noticed and commented.

“Is that a GPS tracker?” both of you felt your stomachs drop. You needed a cover and fast. Dr. Doom leaned forward towards Loki’s arm brace to get a closer look. “What could you possibly be tracking?”

You quickly covered Loki’s arm brace with both of your hands. “Our children.”

“What?” Dr. Doom said, in surprise. “You have children with the God of Lies?” His tone suggested like he didn’t believe you.

“Yes,” your made-up story came to you in seconds. “And what troublesome children they are. They’re just like their father. They cause trouble wherever they go. It’s been near impossible to find a sitter who will voluntarily watch them. But I do love them more than anything.”

You caressed Loki’s arm brace and spoke again. “He may be the God of Lies and Mischief, but he captured my heart fairly. He’s given me two wonderful children that I adore. I am not sure if you have children of your own, my lord, but I do hope you find that kind of happiness like I did.”

Dr. Doom sat back, taking in the story you just fed him. You heard the GPS tracker beep twice, signaling to you and Loki alone that Wanda and Vision have secured and captured the War Clock. You waited in silence, hoping he would believe your story.

“I didn’t realize you had children, my lady,” Dr. Doom said. “I also hope to have children one day. To have something that is meaningful and will carry on my legacy.” Out of the corner of your eye, you watched Loki create the biggest smirk you’ve ever seen on his face.

“Our children will certainly have a legacy. After all, they are Asgardian and Midgardian royalty,” Loki went on. “They are blessed with my intelligence and their mother’s beauty.” Loki kissed the top of your head, wrapping his arm around you. 

After speaking more about the alliance on technical terms and finishing up lunch, Dr. Doom and his kingsguard escorted you back to the airport. You noted you only saw what Dr. Doom let you see. He still carefully guarded the privacy of his nation. As you said your goodbyes to him, Dr. Doom squeezed your hand.

“I really do hope to see you again, Y/N,” he told you, making sure Loki heard every word. “It’s a shame you are already a dedicated mother and wife. If you weren’t, I would’ve made you one happily.” Loki materialize the dagger again in an instant, but you grabbed his brace, hiding the dagger from both the Lord and his guards.

“Again, thank you for being a wonderful and kind host,” you smiled and turned to go on your ship. Once the doors closed and the ship took off, you threw his dagger on the floor.

“You almost blew our cover!”

“He wanted you in his bed! What was I supposed to do, hm?” Loki threw his arms in the air. 

“My job was to seduce him! What did you want me to do? Be rude to his advances?” you agrued. Loki grabbed you by your waist and brought you closer to him.

“You’re mine. You’re a princess of Asgard, my goddess, and my heart,” Loki put his finger under your chin. “If you think I’m going to stand idly by and watch someone to actively take you away from me, you’re wrong.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you loooooooooove this and want to read more go visit [ https://crowkingwrites.tumblr.com/ ] where I have a whole masterlist of Loki fics! I'm also continuing my War Creatures series, a crossover between Thor MCU and Game of Thrones. I also take requests there.


End file.
